Stupid Mistake
by TROWED
Summary: Brooke reflects on a mistake she made in the past.TWO PARTER
1. Brooke's Mistake

Brooke Davis. Fashion queen of the world. Daughter of Victoria Davis. Best friend to Peyton Sawyer. On the outside, it looks like Brooke has it all. The looks. The friends. Hell, even the job. But inside Brooke is just like any other human. She's hurting, wishing that someone could take her away from it all. Wishing that she found someone that knew the real her. Form what everyone thought Brooke was perfect and she had all the love and affection a girl could ever want. But no one knew it wasn't true. No one knew that the only reason her mother loved her because she owned a billion dollar company. And Victoria Davis would do anything for money. Brooke just wished someone knew. And she knew that someone did know. The only person she could not have.

So as she sits in that gym and Lindsay shows off her ring all Brooke can do is smile and tell her how gorgeous it is and how's she's lucky to have Lucas. And when Haley tells them she left her camera in her classroom Brooke jumps at the chance to leave the gym. She doesn't want to sit there and watch Lindsay and Lucas make googly eyes at eachother. Because he's supposed to do that to her. He's supposed to look at her with those looks of love and passion. Not Peyton. And sure as hell not Lindsay.

So, as she sits in that library and watch her two friends fight over the man who has broken her heart more than once but still somehow has Brooke under his spell. She keeps her mouth shut when Lindsay goes on about being envious of Peyton. She doesn't lash out when Lindsay says that Lucas' book was a love letter to Peyton. She holds her tongue when Lindsay talks about the shooting. Because all at that moment she wants to do is yell it's supposed to be her. She wants to tell Lindsay that she doesn't know what she's talking about because it was her that Lucas was in love with the day of the shooting and not Peyton. It was always supposed to be her. But she had given that up a long time ago and everyday she regretted it even more.

And after they get out of the library she watches from the corner as Lucas kisses Lindsay's forehead and whispers he loves her. Brooke watches silently wishing that could be her. And she realized it once was. She was once the person he would kiss and tell he loves her to. But she had made a stupid mistake and dumped him. And as he takes Lindsay's hand in his and gives her a lingering kiss on the lips a tear slips down Brooke's cheek. That was supposed to be her. He was supposed to be kissing her. But she gave that up a long time ago.

When Brooke returns home that night she cries in her bed. She doesn't sleep. She just cries. And she realizes that he was the one. He was the one who was supposed to take her away from it all. He was supposed to save her. But she gave that a long time ago over a stupid mistake.

So for now she'll remain Brooke Davis. Fashion queen of the world. Daughter to Victoria Davis. Best friend to Peyton Sawyer. And secretly in love with the only man that made her regret her past.

_Because she gave that up a long time ago over a __**stupid mistake.**_


	2. Lucas' Mistake

Lucas Scott. Best selling author. Son of Karen Roe and unfortunately Dan Scott. Brother to Nathan Scott. And best friend of Haley James Scott. Fiancée of Lindsay Strauss. To everyone Lucas is living the big life. He's sold over two million copies of his book. An Unkindness of Ravens. And he is engaged to a beautiful girl. But looks can be deceiving. Because what everyone doesn't see is Lucas' undying love for the girl he let get away. Sure, Lucas could pass for happy but the one thing he wanted he couldn't have. So, he kept this secret to himself because even if he was to admit his love for her it's not like she would want him anyways. She's moved on. And plus she was the one who pushed him away anyways.

So as he sits in that bar and watches her and the bartender flirt all he can do is watch. And when Peyton starts bitching about the money he finds it as an excuse to get away from their not so innocent flirting. He doesn't want to sit there and watch as Brooke and another guy drool over one another. Because that's supposed to be him. She's supposed to be giving him those looks of lust and smiling at him with her adorable dimples.

So, as he bumps into Brooke at the mall with her new beau on her arm he keeps his tongue-tied. And as he watched Owen dip Brooke and almost kiss her he just laughs and plays it off as cool. And as Owen puts an arm around Brooke's waist he has to hold himself from jumping on Owen and pulling his hands off of her. But the one thing he wants more to do is scream Brooke is the one. Especially when Bevin suddenly pops up and says something about the two of them getting married. Because as he looks at her struggle for words he just wants to shout to the world that Brooke was his one and only. But he keeps his mouth shut, puts an arm around Lindsay, and shakes his head. Because he made a stupid mistake of letting Brooke go in the first place.

And as he watches Brooke at his engagement party. He just wants to crawl into a hole and die. Because she's with Owen. And their laughing and having a great time. He wants to cry when Brooke and Owen give eachother those looks that he and Brooke used to give eachother. And he actually does let out a tear when Brooke and Owen chase Jamie to his room to comfort him because that's supposed to be Brooke and him. But their supposed to be chasing their own child. But he gave that all up when he made the stupid mistake of letting her walk out that door all those years ago.

And when Haley calls him later on that night and tells him that he can't marry Lindsay he asks why and when her one simple answer is _Brooke. _Lucas quickly hangs up in her face and holds Lindsay tightly in his arms imagining it is Brooke. He was the one that was supposed to make her smile. She was the one that was supposed to be wearing his mother's engagement ring. She was the one he was supposed to save.

So until the time is right he'll remain Lucas Scott. Best selling author. Son to Karen Roe and unfortunately Dan Scott. Brother of Nathan Scott. And best friend of Haley James Scott. Fiancée to Lindsay Strauss. But secretly in love with Brooke Davis. The one girl he let get away.

Because he made the **stupid mistake** of not fighting for her all those years ago.


End file.
